This invention relates to controls for industrial lift trucks, and more particularly to an operator's manual control and to hydraulic, speed and directional functions controlled thereby.
The prior art includes various means which are intended to provide manual controls for reducing operator fatigue and single multi-function control assemblies. Exemplary of such prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,811,336 and 3,937,294.